Seteo and Yamiet
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: The worst of rivals have to take part in a love tragedy play. They both are fated to be with each other and have a attitude toward it. Written in Seto's POV. Seto/Yami -JJ


Set(e)o and Yami(et)

Pre-Prologue

Two rivals, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Domino, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where enemy makes enemy's actions mean.  
From forth the anger of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth, with their part, bury their own demeaning strife.  
The fearful passage of their rivalry love,  
And the continuance of their anger and rage,  
Which, but a simple play could remove,  
Is now the writing of the stage;  
The which if you with read and stay to attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Prologue

"Ok class it's that time of year I warned you about!!!.....time to do ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Despite the groans that she got from her class, the teacher was excited. This was her favorite time of the year; her class did the play Romeo and Juliet in front of the entire school and parents.

"Ok now remember there are only a few rules that you all must obey."

The students looked at her with uncaring faces.

"One, I draw sticks so everyone has a chance to be every character, fate chooses what you will play. Yes this does mean that two girls can become Romeo and Juliet or two guys. (Everyone snickered). And NO ONE is allowed to change, what you get you GET!"

Seto groaned to himself, he didn't want to act (even though he was good at it) and he knew that he had had a run of bad luck so he might get stuck with being Romeo and he didn't want to be having to be lovey dovey to anyone in that class.

"You must act your part with feeling and make the audience believe you are actually the characters…. And the last rule…the one you might hate or you might love..."

The class was at the edge of their seats in curiosity and the teacher spoke the words that some did not want to hear but others did.

"Whoever is Romeo MUST absolutely MUST kiss Juliet"

The entire class gulped as if she had sentenced them to death. All but a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp and the only person who could beat him, they kept their emotions hidden.

"Ok first of all the most important role and one of the main characters ROMEO!" the teacher mixed around the cup of sticks with the names on them and finally drew one.

"It's none other than our very own Seto Kaiba!"

Everyone turned to stare at him but Seto just kept his cool, but in reality he was screaming in his head

"OH HECK NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO KISS ANYONE!"

The teacher went right to the next person, the one who would decide Seto's fate of who he had to kiss: Juliet

"And the lucky lady….or guy that gets to be Seto's partner is…O_O…" the teacher went silent.

The entire class (except for Seto and the King of Games) held their breath.

"It's…. Yami"

The two normally cool calm people that were able to keep their emotions hidden suddenly broke that ability and jumped up, their seats falling to the ground, and at the same time yelled,

"HELL NO!!!"

Chapter 1: DEAL WITH IT!

Seto and Yami turned quickly to glare at each other, they were the worst of rivals and being Romeo and Juliet was NOT going to help. They both turned their attention to the teacher and Seto spoke first

"NO way in HELL CAN HE BE JULIET AND I BE ROMEO!"

Yami seconded that statement and spoke out

"FOR ONCE I AGREE COMPLETELY WITH KAIBA!"

The teacher sighed then just merely stated with a grin

"I'm sorry you two but guess what! DEAL WITH IT!"

Yami and Seto held absolute anger on their faces but they picked up their chairs and sat down. They waited till after class to yell at the teacher.

The teacher drew for the rest of the people, Yugi got Tybalt, Miho got Lady Montague, Tristan got Lord Montague (he was VERY happy), Bakura got Mercutio (yes there was some screaming and fighting at this from Bakura), good Bakura got Benvolio (big surprise), Joey got Rosaline (Joey was completely mortified and then told Yami "Hey see I'm a girl too" ) Tea got Lady Capulet, Some guy got Lord Capulet, and another girl apparently by the name of Sarah got the nurse.

They everyone got ready and made all the backdrops and stage props and everything else. Yami and Seto went up to the teacher's desk at the same time. The king of games beat Seto to the speech first.

"I can NOT be paired up with him PLEASE can't you change it!!?"

The teacher smiled at them and simply put

"Da rules are Da rules I told you that before I chose."

Seto glanced momentarily at the Ancient King of Egypt and thought,

"Why does it HAVE to be him? I would have even preferred that one friendship girl….even though I forgot her name"

Yami was the only person who could beat Seto at games, and though Seto didn't want to admit he had(and still has) an obsessive disorder for Yami.

"So, so sorry you two but I suggest you two start calling each other Romeo and Juliet from now on" the teacher gave them their sentence then stood up and left to go watch over what everyone else was doing.

Yami moved his crimson colored eyes to Seto and met his gaze; they both were thinking the same thing at that moment

"I will have to kiss you"

Chapter 2: Getting ready

Everyone was getting ready, some people were working on props and others were working on costumes and the actors were memorizing their scripts. Yami was sitting in his right hand corner desk just sitting there with his head on his arms and his arms on his desk.

He didn't need to practice his lines, in the 5000 years that he was trapped in the puzzle he had overshadowed many people, and ONE just happened to be a certain playwright. Yami knew everything Shakespeare knew and in knowing that, he had the entire play memorized.

Seto made his way over to Yami's corner and made his eyes as cold and hard as they could get.

"Shouldn't you be memorizing lines JULIET?" Seto hissed out

In the way that no one else could do, Yami shot back a comeback

"Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo? Oh wait I know he is busy annoying me"

The spirit of the puzzle met the hard glare of the CEO, which made Seto smile.

"You already have it all memorized don't you?" Seto stated the fact

"Hmm wow you must be quite the detective" Yami shot back.

Seto loved the way Yami could do that, the king of games was the only person besides his brother that he found interesting and that was able to attack him back using words.

Yami got a pencil and a sketch book out of his backpack

"What are you doing?" Seto asked confused.

"What does it matter to you? ...But if you truly want to know I'm going to make my …dress" Yami practically growled the word "dress".

Seto watched as Yami drew an elegant gown and a mask that was quite dazzling.

Yami glared up at the tall brunette and asked in a irritated tone

"Yes? May I help you?"

Seto just rolled his eyes and walked away to do something else.

Yami finished his drawing and helped with stage arrangements. They created an entire set from wood, they had pillars and drawings for the dance and a town dropdown for the fight in the street for act one. Everyone was in a hustle to get things done. Next were the rehearsals which everyone KNEW were destined to NOT GO WELL!

Chapter 3: Rehearsals

"I DID NOT SAY IT WRONG!"

"YOU SO DID! IT IS NOT SAID THAT WAY!"

"YES IT IS I KNOW THE SCRIPT"

"WELL WHAT SCRIPT ARE YOU TALING ABOUT? CERTINALLY NOT THE ONE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PREFORM!"

"Yami, Seto please stop it come on"

The teacher tried to calm them down, Seto had been doing his part for act one and he had messed up, no one but Yami had caught it.

"You know what Mrs. Herzold? I have a terrific idea so that Seto doesn't screw up again and so we stop fighting, GET A DIFFERENT ROMEO AND JULIET!"

The teacher just laughed and said

"I won't give in Yami, you will be Juliet and Seto WILL be Romeo or I will go against my own rules and I COULDN'T STAND THAT! Now then please Seto continue rehearsing."

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that which makes them short…. and also having to be in a stupid play with a stupid Juliet."

Yami crossed his arms and smiled a daring smile then raised his eyebrow.

"In love?"

"Out-"

"Of Love?

"Out of my favor for she is in love"

Seto said this last line but didn't get to say anything else since he was cut off again from the King of Games/Juliet,

"Romeo oh Romeo I wish for art to learn thy lines oh Romeo"

Everyone laughed… except Seto that just glared at the ancient Pharaoh.

"I said them correctly"

"No you didn't"

"YES I did"

"NO you didn't"

"I SO DID!!"

"YOU SO DIDN'T!!...THAT LAST LINE WAS SO INCORRECT THAT SHAKESPEARE WOULD WANT TO CURSE YOU IN HIS GRAVE!"

"I AM TELLING YOU JULIET THAT I DID THAT LINE CORRECT!"

"YOU DID NOT, IT IS NOT out of my favor for she is in love IT IS out of HER favor where I am in love"

Seto was taken aback, he had not realized he had mixed up the words like that, and now he realized that Yami had memorized not only Juliet's part but the ENTIRE play.

Seto stared into the crimson eyes of his rival but then looked away and unhappily said,

"Out of her favor where I am in love."

Seto could feel Yami's beautiful jewel like eyes staring at him, and he knew that the Pharaoh was grinning. At the end of the scene, Yami mocked him by saying

"Aww don't cry EMO kid"

Seto rolled his eyes at him then it was Juliet's turn to act.

Everyone was amazed at Yami's ability to perform Juliet's part, he did it so real like that they could almost believe he was a girl, it was at the masked ball that everyone held their breath for it was a spectacular show.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender…kiss"

Seto was about to kiss Yami's hand but he pulled it away and said in a WAY too seductive voice,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this…for saints have hands… that pilgrims' hands DO touch, and palm to palm… is holy palmers' kiss."

Yami smiled a dazzling smile that made it even more real like. Seto could almost swear that he was almost enjoying this.

"Have not saints lips…AND holy palmers too?"

Yami laughed and said,

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

To make it more real like, Yami turned his back to Seto and put his hands together in a prayer. Seto moved closer to Yami and practically whispered into his ear,

"O, them DEAR saint, let lips do what hands do…"

Yami put his palm against Seto's

"…they pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"

As if Yami had been in a trance, he suddenly "awoke" and moved away past Seto and said back to him,

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake."

"Then move not…"

Yami stopped moving and stood with his back to Seto

"…while my prayer's effect I take…thus from my lips…, by thine…

Seto was getting closer to Yami every pause.

"… My sin…"

Seto was right next to Yami; he used his hand to lift up Yami's chin so he could look into the eyes and said,

"…Is purged."

It looked like Seto was going to kiss Yami but Yami drew back and looked at the teacher

"Happy now? Can we leave yet?"

Mrs. Herzold started clapping furiously, her hands were a blur and she was practically crying with joy. The rest of the class had stopped whatever they were doing to watch Seto and Yami perform and they were completely and utterly shocked, if they were enemies who needed friends?

"That was the BEST job I have EVER seen in my 14 years of teaching at this school."

Yami crossed his arms and looked generally upset

"Does this mean that there is no way we are getting out of our parts now?"

"HECK NO YOU ARE SO STUCK BEING JULIET!! YOU ARE AMAZING AND ROMEO YOU ARE AWESOME!"

Yami and Seto both groaned and looked at each other.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you"

Seto narrowed his eyes at what Yami said and said back

"Yes and I'm stuck with you"

Yami laughed and put his hands in his pockets

"Stupid rehearsal"

Chapter 4: Outside of school

"How could she do that? I hate Yami; he's arrogant, stupid, incredibly smart, correct most of the time and is not afraid of me."

The great Seto Kaiba was walking through the park; he needed to calm down after getting assigned to be stupid Romeo. Seto looked up at the trees, pedals were falling off and it looked quite beautiful. Cold blue eyes moved over to a guy leaning against one of the trees and drawing.

"NO! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? WHY CANT I GET AWAY FROM HIM?"

Seto thought that as his mind registered that it was Yami. Though all his hatred covered it up, Seto deep down had to admit it was a beautiful scene. A slight breeze blew Yami's hair and the sun shone on the gold and made the red look like fire.

Yami didn't notice Seto there and sat down on the hill under that tree. Seto did what he thought he would NEVER do in a million years and went over to where the great duelist sat.

Yami looked up when a shadow loomed over his drawing and immediately blood red eyes met cold blue ones. Yami narrowed his eyes and remarked.

"What you didn't have enough time to annoy me during school?"

Seto laughed and responded

"Yea you know those few hours are not enough to have some time to annoy you"

Without thinking the Great CEO sat down beside his enemy and looked at the drawing, it was a picture of the trees with the petals falling.

"So why are you talking to me, _Kaiba_?"

"I talk to who I want, _Yami_"

"Whatever Kaiba"

Seto asked the first thing that came to his mind

"What are you going to do about…the kiss?"

Yami looked at him, met his eyes and grinned

"So you are wondering about that? Why Seto, does that mean you WANT to kiss me?"

Seto was taken aback at this statement, even though he had known it was Yami. Seto couldn't think straight with the deep crimson eyes staring into him. Without an answer, Yami laughed and said

"My, my Seto I didn't know you secretly liked me."

Seto found his voice and said

"You wish."

Without warning Yami leaned over and brought his face close to Seto's, Seto froze and couldn't move.

"Oh really?"

Seto stared into the deep red eyes that now were inches away from him, every molecule in his body really wanted to close the last few spaces that were between him and the King of games; however he didn't and only pushed Yami away back to his spot.

"Control yourself Yami, I know I'm irresistible but you should control your temptation."

Seto grinned as he mocked Yami, however the Ancient Pharaoh just laughed as he picked up his sketch book and replied back coolly,

"Don't flatter yourself, you are not THAT good looking…but without sarcasm and without playing around… I'm just not going to think about it."

"Hmm yea that is kind of hard just so you know."

Yami laughed at this and looked at Seto.

"Hmmm… stay in that pose"

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Ok never mind I take it back you are a terrible detective."

Yami started sketching Seto and the way he was leaning on his arm and looking at him.

Seto watched as Yami quickly drew and then asked,

"How did you learn to draw?"

"I'm an Ancient Egyptian Deity, all those hieroglyphics really helped in teaching me how to control where the pencil goes… or as back then the brush."

Yami finished his sketch and ripped it out of the book and handed it to Seto, Seto gawked at it and his jaw dropped.

"HOLY SH…"

"A simple wow would suffice… or cool"

Seto looked back down at the picture and thought

"He should sell pictures as a living it is amazing!"

"Well Kaiba I will see you tomorrow for rehearsal, lets hope Herzold isn't too mean on us tomorrow"

"Yea sure whatever"

Seto watched as Yami walked away with his sketch book under his arm and his hands in his pockets.

Seto looked down at the drawing and smiled.

"I guess seeing him out of school wasn't so bad after all" Seto thought before standing up and going home to his mansion."

Chapter 5: Rehearsing and Fighting… again

"Ok come on people lets work we only have a little amount of time to get this all done"

Herzold was in her usual mood of "she was the boss do what she said" manner. Yami and Seto moaned as she called them up to do their part, the marriage part.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED TO HIM!"

Yami shouted out when Hersold said

"Ok time to make your vows"

Seto chuckled and said in a sarcastic way

"Awwww. Why not my love? You must be mine and only mine."

Everyone laughed at Seto's sentence, Yami just rolled his eyes and said,

"Oh go kill yourself"

"Hey FYI you kill yourself too"

"You are the lovesick crybaby who is all OH WOE IS ME THE GIRL I LOVE WONT HAVE ME OH BOO HOO I WONT LOVE ANYONE ELSE then you say OH ROSEALINE IS NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE then you say OH I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU JULIET SO I WILL KILL MYSELF… you are the one that's insane not me and you are very EMO."

Seto narrowed his eyes but was still smiling,

"So you are the one that says OH WOE IS ME, I LOVE MY ENEMY and you kill yourself because you don't love anyone else but me."

"You gave up on the girl you loved in a second; I didn't have anyone else to love"

"Boys, boys please don't go having a fight over who's character is worse off."

Herzold scolded them for fighting over who's character was more messed up.

"Now take it from the top and make it REAL Romeo you have to act like this is the happiest day of your life... and Juliet pretend you are getting everything you ever wanted."

Yami put on a sarcastic smile and said through clenched teeth,

"Oh Romeo this the second happiest day of my life, when you die it will be my happiest."

Herzold crossed her arms and said

"Look I KNOW you hate each other but at least put SOME effort into it, like the masked ball scene yesterday, you were the best Romeo and Juliet I have ever seen."

Yami sighed and said,

"Fine but I have a question…"

"Yes what is it Yami?" Herzold was getting a little impatient since she really wanted to see them act.

"Since its only practice do I really have to kiss him?"

When Yami asked that question, it was also brought to Seto's attention that they didn't really need to kiss until the final play.

Herzold sighed and said,

"Fine, fine you don't have to now but you DO have to when the play is preformed."

Yami nodded and the play was rehearsed….semi-correctly.

Chapter 6: An Accident

Everyone was running around to get the props set up, Yami had said he was going to get his costume so they didn't have to make it and Seto had his personal tailor make it (Yami had comment on that it was a "big surprise"). Yami had been paining the scene and Seto had walked too close and they had an accident

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"NO I DIDN'T!! I SWEAR IF I HAD THEN ALL OF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN COVERED NOT JUST YOUR SHIRT!"

By accident Yami had gotten some paint on Seto's shirt, and Seto was just having fun giving Yami a hard time.

"APOLOGIZE TO ME!"

"WHY?!?! YOU WON'T EVEN CARE AND BESIDES ITS ONLY PAINT SHEESH AND YOU ARE RICH WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THAT SHIRT?!?!"

"I WANT TO HEAR AN APOLOGY!"

"No you don't you only say that but you just want to annoy me"

"Ok FINE I want to annoy you so SAY YOUR SORRY!"

"WHY SHOULD I SAY I'M SORRY YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE IT HAPPEN!"

Red eyes and blue eyes crudely glared at each other, Seto loved fighting with Yami, Yami was interesting and fun to fight with, he was one of the very, VERY few people that WOULD fight back.

"BOYS STOP IT! Look I don't care whose fault it is JUST GET THE THINGS DONE!"

Yami and Seto looked at Herzold and then back at each other, Yami turned away and continued to work.

"I'm still waiting for that apology"

"Well you will wait for a VERY long time Kaiba, it wasn't my fault and it doesn't deserve an apology… besides you DESERVED that."

Yami smiled at Seto and the tall brunette just rolled his eyes. Seto was about to walk past Yami but the –evil– spirit of the puzzle stuck out his foot and tripped Seto. Seto caught his balance and quickly turned and glared at Yami

"Ok that WASN'T an accident but it would have been funnier if you actually fell"

"OK THAT'S IT NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

"WHY SHOULD I SAY I'M SORRY? OBVOUSLY IF I DID IT I WOULDN'T BE SORRY ABOUT DOING IT!"

Seto knew he wouldn't win the argument and growled,

"Stupid arrogant bast…"

"Now, now Seto don't go calling me names that is SO not nice"

"I say what I want and I don't have to appeal to your liking"

"Well I'm Juliet so apparently you are SUPPOSED to appeal to my liking"

Seto and Yami argued for pretty much the rest of the day, except between breaks when they were far, far apart.

At the end of the day, Seto was the last person in the classroom, putting his books into his bag when a shadow blocked his light.

"Cant you see I'm busy"

Seto said in his most cruel tone, he then heard the voice of his rival respond

"Wow if you call THAT busy I wonder what your free time is"

Seto quickly looked up to see the beautiful crimson eyes staring at him.

"What do you want Yami?"

Seto continued in his cruel tone

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

Seto froze in place and couldn't believe his ears,

"Hold on I think I misheard you … WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get paint on your shirt"

Seto was dumbfounded; the guy that had given him so much trouble and now was apologizing

"W-why were you so stubborn to say sorry back there?"

"What and give up on a chance to mess with you?"

This statement made Seto smile. Yami smiled back at the brunette and said

"Well ill see you tomorrow, we have one more day to get through practicing then we do the real thing in front off everyone."

"Oh joy." Seto said in a sarcastic way that made Yami laugh.

Seto smiled and then said something which made Yami stop walking out and look at the brunette with shock,

"Can you go out to eat with me?"

Seto saw the look on Yami's face then quickly added

"I want to discuss some things we can do for the play."

"Um sure yea I'm available."

Seto laughed at the uncertainty in his voice and stood up

"Get your script and ill pick where we go"

"I have it all in my bag, let's go then"

Seto and Yami walked out to the car and Seto thought

"I hope doesn't turn out to be an accident."

Chapter 7: Early Dinner?

Seto chose a sushi restaurant and made Yami agree that HE would order and pay for everything since he had been the one who asked Yami to join him.

"You always have to be stubborn don't you?"

"Yes I do, but as if you didn't already know that Yami you are quite stubborn yourself"

Yami smiled at his rival and the food came.

"So how did you memorize all the play?"

Yami looked at Seto and replied

"What you jealous?"

Seto raised his eyebrow and Yami continued on

"I did it a LONG time back so I still know it from back then"

"In my private studies with my step father, I had to learn what it was about but not every single phrase"

Yami laughed

"So what did you do now? Stay up all night memorizing your lines?"

Seto just looked at Yami and didn't say a word

"… I can't believe it YOU DID?!? Wow Romeo nice work, I think I underestimated you"

"It's not that hard, I have given some speeches that are longer and harder to explain than some Old English speech."

The waitress came and took their empty dishes and asked

"Will you have any desert?"

Yami smiled and said

"110 please"

Seto replied

"Nothing for me"

The waitress nodded and left, she then came back with a cup and placed it in front of Yami.

Yami stirred it up and saw that Seto was interested.

"What is that?"

"It's a desert that is actually pretty good for you… well better than having chocolate cake or apple pie."

Seto raised his eyebrow and Yami grinned, he put the spoon up to Seto's mouth

"Go on try some, you will like it"

Seto growled and replied

"I don't like sweets"

Yami just kept smiling and said

"Go on Seto I promise you will like it"

Knowing Yami would keep going on till he ate it, Seto ate what was on the spoon and the only thing that covered the fact that Yami had FED him was that it was delicious.

"HOLY SH…"

"Ok, ok I get it you don't need to be eccentric"

Seto smiled and pointed behind Yami and said

"Oh look at that"

"Huh?" Yami turned around to look at it and Seto grabbed the cup and the spoon, Yami turned around fast and glared at Seto.

"Smooth Kaiba, you could be a real ninja"

Seto was smiling and eating the dessert

"Whatever could you possibly mean? This one is MINE what are you talking about?"

Yami laughed and called the waitress over

"Yes?"

"Another 110 please, my friend stole mine"

The waitress smiled and got him another one.

"See Kaiba, I was right you really should start listening to me more"

The young CEO just rolled his eyes and replied

"Yea right like THAT will ever happen" then something struck him

"Wait a second….did you just call me your friend??"

Yami's eyes widened and he blinked twice

"Oops, well I only said it as a cover word….it might have been weird if I had said rival since we are eating here together."

Seto grinned and said

"RRIIIGGGHHHT, …anyway my idea was that before the marriage scene, you enter the stage from one corner and I from the other and we run and hug in the center"

Yami nodded and got out his script and a pencil

"Yes that is a good idea; we will do it tomorrow during dress rehearsal"

Yami wrote in brackets [Run to center and hug Romeo].

"HOLY SH…"

"What?" Yami stopped Seto once again from cursing

"Your penmanship, it's… INCREDIBLE!"

Yami chuckled and said

"I have had a LOT of practice trust me… oh and Kaiba I was also thinking that at the balcony scene, you hold some tree branches so like you are in the trees, there already are bushes but we need like some real things"

"Yea that sounds good, ill get them, oh and also….HOLY SH…"

"What is it?"

"Seto pointed to where Mrs. Herszold stood, she had just walked in"

"Oh, hi boys!" She said when she spotted them.

Seto turned to Yami and said

"HOLY SH…"

But was once again cut off by Yami

"Kaiba be nice"

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME CURSE?"

Yami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Seto said

"HOLY SH…"

"Hi Yami, Hi Kaiba" Mrs. Herzold said

Seto glared at Yami but Yami just laughed and said

"Hey it wasn't me this time that cut you off"

"What are you doing here?"

Yami was the one to answer Mrs. Herzold

"We were going over what will happen during the play, Kaiba thought of before the marriage scene we run and embrace in the center of the stage and I think during the balcony scene Kaiba has to carry some real branches so it looks like an actual garden."

"Yes that sounds good, oh and tomorrow quickly get into costumes and we will run through the play, you are already amazing so now we only fit everyone in smoothly."

Seto spoke this time

"Well we have to go, see you tomorrow Mrs. Herzold"

Yami nodded and followed Seto out of the Restaurant

"NOW do you want to curse?"

"Well there is no point NOW"

Yami laughed but then slapped his forehead

"SHOOT, I forgot to get a wedding ring"

"Ill get one"

Yami looked at Seto and said

"Really? Thank you Seto"

Seto smiled as he heard his name called from his rival. The way the king of games said his name was special in some way to him.

"Well ill see you tomorrow for the dress rehearsal and thank you for the early dinner"

Seto smiled and nodded, he didn't know why he was being nice, maybe he was sick, but he did know that the early dinner had not been an accident

Chapter 8: Dress Rehearsal

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!"

"I'M SORRY BUT YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!!!"

"WELL YOU ARE IN A DRESS! YOU LOOK FUNNY TOO!"

"SO YOU ARE IN TIGHTS!! AND YOU LOOK SO FUNNY"

Yami couldn't get over how funny Seto's Romeo costume looked on him, Seto was already very skinny, and very tall and the tights and shirt made him look even skinner and TALLER than he was.

Yami was in a dress, he hated it but it was better than what Seto had to wear.

"CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU! YOU BOTH LOOK STUPID NOW JUST GET ON WITH ACTING!"

Yami's eyes were shinning brightly from laughing; anyone who saw him would say that they were beautiful.

They did Seto's idea and when the wedding part came, everyone loved how it turned out

"JULIET!!!"

"ROMEO!!!"

Yami and Seto ran to each other and embraced, Seto wrapped his arms around his Juliet and much to his dismay, he felt like he didn't want to let go.

Seto didn't get to hug anyone too often, Mokuba was the only person that would hug him and he only sometimes hugged back. Seto really felt as if he didn't want to let Yami go, the CEO of Kaiba corp. almost growled when the preacher said

"So smile the heaves upon this holy act that after-hours with sorrow chide us not"

Seto pulled away from Yami and smiled, then said

"Ah, Juliet, if the measure of joy be heaped like mine, and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten thy breath this neighbor air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter."

Yami was impressed with Seto's ability to remember all those lines but without missing a beat, and acting so much like Juliet that it was incredibly weird Yami said

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, brags of his substance, not of ornament. They are but beggars that can count their worth: but my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth"

The preacher then ended the scene with

"Come, come with me and we will make short work: for, by your leaves you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one."

Herzold clapped once again and said

"Bravo, Bravo! Now I have some things to interject"

Yami raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms

"Romeo, Juliet when you run across to hug each other I think you should make it a kiss also"

"WHAT??"

Both Seto and Yami yelled in unison

"It will make it more appealing, and also at the end of the scene before the lights go dim to get the next scene, I want you two to kiss again and wait till the lights go off"

Yami's and Seto's anger and voices were as harsh as ever

"YOU ARE DILIBRETLLY DOING THIS TO US!"

Herzold smiled at Yami and said

"No I'm doing it because it will be a great performance"

Seto exhaled loudly and angrily but held his tongue.

"Ok GREAT JOB! Next scene!"

The dress rehearsal went on, at the end of the session everything was done and tickets had been already sold at lunches at the school and it was going to be a full house. The only thing left to do was the play, and sealing the fate of two star-crossed lovers

Chapter 9: Finally Time to Perform

"Has anyone seen Juliet? Where is he?!?"

Yami was late and the play had started, the Narrator did her job of saying the prologue

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth, with their death, bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Yami came at the time Seto was already speaking with Benvolio, everyone was relieved. Yami was wearing a green dress and a white hat that held his hair in it, everyone thought since it was spiky he hid it so he would look more like a girl, and it worked he looked A LOT like a girl.

Benvolio and Romeo were talking about Rosaline

"Out of her favor where I am in love"

Yami smiled when Seto said it right

"Alas that love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should without eyes see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?  
Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
Why then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!  
Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health!  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh?"

"No coz, I rather weep"

"Good heart at what?"

"At thy good heart's oppression."

Yami smiled at what was said, Good Bakura was the best Benvolio since he was kind, however Yami wanted to laugh at him saying Seto had a good heart.

"Why such is loves transgression… farewell my coz"

"Soft! I will go along. And if you leave me so you do me wrong"

"Tut! I have lost myself: I am not here: This is not Romeo, he's some otherwhere"

"Tell me in sadness, who do you love?"

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will.  
Ah, word ill urg'd to one that is so ill!  
In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman."

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live in chaste?"

"She Hath"

Yami was smiling, Rosaline was going to be forgotten in one look at Juliet, Romeo must have not been truly in love, just a lovesick crybaby who loved to love but really didn't truly love till he saw Juliet

"Be rul'd by me: forget to think of her"

"O, teach me how I should forget to think!"

Offstage Yami grinned and muttered to himself,

"Yep lovesick crybaby, oh Rosaline oh Rosaline I won't love anyone but you… hold on oh Juliet oh Juliet I wont love anyone but you"

Benvolio spoke again,

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes.  
Examine other beauties"

Seto literally acted out how it would have been done and sighed and looked the part of sadness.

"Show me a mistress that is passing fair,  
What doth her beauty serve but as a note  
Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair?  
Farewell. Thou canst not teach me to forget"

"I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt."

The scene ended and the curtain went down.

Seto went off stage so the second act would commence, he saw Yami there

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

Yami grinned and replied

"What and waste such a good surprise?"

Seto narrowed his eyes at Yami curiously

"Whatever just go act….oh and here…"

Seto said and shoved a box into Yami's hands. Yami opened it and stared in awe at the gleaming ring. It was a red and black opal, with vivid colors and around it were bright rubies (Seto had Yami's eyes in mind). The band was gold with a elegant design.

"Juliet, stop staring at the ring and go act" Seto growled at Yami to snap him out of it. Yami "awoke" just in enough time to hear the nurse call.

"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade  
her come. What, lamb! what ladybird! God forbid!  
Where is the girl? What, Juliet! Oh Juliet!"

"How now? Who calls?"

Yami said the lines as an actual GIRL, anyone not knowing who he actually was would be convinced he was a girl, the dress also made him look like it.

"Your mother, your lady mother"

"Madam, I am here.  
What is your will?"

"This is the matter—Nurse, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret. Nurse, come back again;  
I have remember'd me, thou shalt hear our counsel.  
Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age."

"Yes, madam. Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace!  
Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nurs'd.  
An I might live to see thee married once,  
I have my wish."

"Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme  
I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet,  
How stands your disposition to be married?"

Yami couldn't get over the fact TEA was supposed to be his mother. But this fact didn't stop him from saying in a innocent, girl way

"It is an honor that I dream not of"

"Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you,  
Here in Verona, ladies of esteem,  
Are made already mothers. By my count,  
I was your mother much upon these years  
That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief:  
The valiant Paris seeks you for his love."

Yami kept back a laugh in knowing he was 5000 years old theoretically

"What say you? Can you love the gentleman?

Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?"

Yami nodded and said with confidence

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move;  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strength to make it fly"

Tea smiled at Yami and the scene ended. And Yami thought to himself,

"What is that line even supposed to mean? Man I wonder how those Old English people ever actually understood each other"

Chapter 10: Rest of the Play

Romeo and the group of Montagues were heading to the Capulets party. Seto was acting the part of being depressed and lonely but trying to appear happy and Bakura for some reason was a GREAT Mercutio.

"Give me a torch. I am not for this ambling.  
Being but heavy, I will bear the light."

Seto's tone of voice would have wanted to make anyone sigh with pity.

"Nay, gentle Romeo…"

Bakura must have wanted to start laughing at Seto but instead he just did the lines,

"We must have you dance"

"Not I, believe me. You have dancing shoes  
With nimble soles; I have a soul of lead  
So stakes me to the ground I cannot move"

"You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings  
and soar with them above a common bound."

Yami could bet that when Bakura had said "you are a lover" he was thinking of Yami.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft  
To soar with his light feathers; and so bound  
I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe.  
Under love's heavy burden do I sink."

"And, to sink in it, should you burden love—  
Too great oppression for a tender thing"

"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,  
Too rude, too boist'rous, and it pricks like thorn."

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love.  
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down."

"Yep" Yami thought, "defiantly thinking of me"

"Give me a case to put my visage in.  
A visor for a visor! What care I  
What curious eye doth quote deformities?  
Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me."

The way Bakura said a visor for a visor made the crowd laugh.

"And we mean well, in going to this masked ball?  
But 'tis no wit to go."

"Why, may one ask?" Bakura crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow

"I dreamt a dream to-night."

"Well, what was yours?" Seto asked in a almost sincere voice

"That dreamers often lie!"

Everyone started laughing again, including Seto but he replied with his line in the perfect time,

"In bed asleep, while they do dream things true!!"

Yami wanted to laugh, he hoped other people could get the true meaning of that, that people LIE in bed and they dream things TRUE.

Mercutio (Bakura) laughed and grinned a insane grin, he then started on THIS monologue

"O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate stone  
On the forefinger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon spokes made of long spinners' legs,  
The cover, of the wings of grasshoppers;  
Her traces, of the smallest spider's web;  
Her collars, of the moonshine's wat'ry beams;  
Her whip, of cricket's bone; the lash, of film;  
Her wagoner, a small grey-coated gnat,  
Not half so big as a round little worm  
Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazelnut,  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight;  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees;  
O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are.  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams he of another benefice.  
Sometimes she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled much misfortune bodes…"

Bakura fell to the ground and pounded the fist into the stage floor, and continued his yelling tantrum

"…This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage.  
This is she…that…This is she …"

Bakura had stood up again while saying "This is she" but he kept his head down.

Seto approached him and put his hand on his shoulder

Bakura spun around, about to attack but Seto avoided it and quickly put arms on both shoulders.

"Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace!  
Thou talk'st of nothing…. Thou talk'st of nothing"

Bakura gave a lazy smiled and calmly and almost sadly said

"True, I talk of dreams;  
which are the children of an idle brain"

Benvolio stepped up and said

"Come supper is done and we shall come too late"

Mercutio nodded and the rest of them went offstage, leaving Romeo behind on the stage to say his final line before the next scene,

"I fear, too early; for my mind misgives  
Some consequence, yet hanging in the stars,  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
With this night's revels and expire the term  
Of a despised life, clos'd in my breast,  
By some vile forfeit of untimely death.  
But He, that hath the steerage of my course,  
Direct my sail!"

Romeo then ran offstage.

Chapter 11: Romeo and Juliet

Everyone got on scene, Joey was in a blue dress and his hair tied back with some ribbon, Seto was pretending to be in love with him. Then everyone froze and looked at the person in white that just entered, the musicians stopped playing and everyone couldn't move. There standing with everyone's eyes watching was Yami, in a beautiful white dress, his hair down in curls and down so it was a little longer than shoulder length, the long gold bangs were pulled around to the back of the head and curled and the rest was down. The gold mixed with the black and the red tips showed against the white dress, Yami's red eyes stood out like two ruby jewels, and they took everyone breath away, Yami was TRULY beautiful.

Seto was in complete shock, he had never seen Yami's hair down and THIS was something ELSE. However he being the business man that he is, he snapped out of it and said his line, however unlike in practice, this time he actually MEANT it.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear—  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night"

Everyone awoke from their "trance" but still couldn't stop staring.

Seto made his way around to "Juliet" and then grabbed her hand and said the following words, and meant them.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Yami giggled lightly and said his line

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"

Seto put his palm against Yami's and kept staring at his eyes, the two most beautiful eyes he ever beheld.

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

Yami smiled sweetly and replied

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"

Yami turned around and put his hands together in a prayer. Seto moved closer to Yami and brought his head down to his ear and whispered seducingly

"O, then… dear saint, let lips do… what hands do!  
They pray; grant thou…lest faith turn to despair"

Yami turned his head and happened to be inches away from Seto's. Seto smiled and Yami turned and walked past him, away from him.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not…!!!!"

Yami stopped moving and stood still, like a beautiful sculpted angel statue.

"While my prayer's effect…"

Seto started walking closer

"I take…."

Seto's steps echoed and he moved toward the standing angel

"Thus from my lips…"

Seto stood beside Yami and Yami turned to look up at him

"By thine…"

Seto put his hand under Yami's chin to give it support

"My sin… is purg'd"

Seto leaned down and pressed his lips against his one loathed rival.

Chapter 12: Romeo and Juliet…part 2

Seto couldn't believe it…

He wasn't grossed out, he didn't feel disgusted, he didn't think it was slimy; he didn't want to run off stage and brush his teeth for an hour…it was the opposite completely... while kissing Yami he felt….

..."Fireworks"…complete pleasure.

Seto could feel the softness of the lips under his, the ones that belonged to his rival… his stupid, arrogant, stubborn rival, whom he hated.

Pleasure and "electricity" coursed through him and butterflies flew around in his stomach. He wanted to go farther, but he knew not to. Seto was reluctant to let go but then remembered he got another kiss after that, once HIS Juliet said "her" lines. He reluctantly pulled away from the two warm lips and all the feeling and pleasure left him.

Yami looked surprised then said

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"

Seto smiled and replied

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd!  
Give me my sin again!"

Seto took Yami in his arms; put both hands around his waist and kissed him, the feeling started up again. Seto had never felt this before, out of all the girls he had dated and kissed, he only felt a kiss, nothing more… Yami was different, this feeling was different.

Seto suppressed a growl when the nurse came in and said her line. He now knew he felt as the real Romeo must have felt when Juliet left; he was reluctant to let Yami go. Seto thought to himself as his part ended "I truly will be happy when I see you again my Juliet"

Juliet's famous line came up and Yami said it with such feeling that many of the members of the audience started crying,

"My only love, sprung from my only hate!?!?!.......  
Too early seen unknown…… and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me…..  
That I must love a loathed enemy….

Yami put his face in his hands and the scene went dark.

Chapter 13: Intermission and bathroom scene

After a long time, their marriage scene ended (Seto was happy with Herzold for forcing them to kiss) and then Mercutio and Tybalt died…the speaker system and the lights in the auditorium came on

"Thank you for coming we shall now have a 20 min Intermission please stop by the store to get treats and then come back to watch more" the announcer said over the speakers

Seto looked all around for Yami and spotted him going into the back scene bathroom.

He followed and went in, and saw no one but Yami was in it, and Yami was looking in the mirror.

"Checking makeup?" Seto smiled and asked in a mild humor tone and noticed Yami was wearing the ring.

"You should try being a girl sometime" Yami replied in the same tone and flashed him a smile.

Yami then tried to get out of the dress he was in but couldn't unzip the back; it was a dress with long sleeves and a zipper in the back.

"Here ill do it" Seto moved over to him and unzipped it to reveal a smooth back.

"Thanks" Yami mumbled and the dress dropped to the floor

Seto gasped when he looked at the mirror. Yami was in great physical condition, he could have been a model for something.

Seto moved up close to him and whispered in his ear

"Move not….while my prayer's effect I take"

Yami spun around to look confused at Seto but captured his lips before he could do anything. Just like before, Seto felt as if power coursed through him. Seto wanted to take it further and used his tongue to outline Yami's lips, asking for entrance. Yami held strong and didn't yield so Seto chuckled and then moved his lips to Yami's neck where he kissed gently

"My dear Juliet, come on, I know you want to"

Yami didn't say anything as Seto moved his head up to look into Yami's eyes. The blood red eyes held no hate or mocking aspects, they were calm and very seductive.

Seto couldn't take it anymore and kissed Yami again, this time a little more forcefully.

Once again Seto asked to go further but Yami declined, Seto then moved his hands to Yami's bare waist and one hand gently graced over his six-pack, making Yami gasp

Seto took the moment and slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth, where he met Yami's tongue.

Adrenaline coursed through Seto as he deepened the kiss and battled against Yami's tongue. Getting too excited, Seto forced himself to pull away from the two lips that enticed him.

Seto moved once again to Yami's neck then whispered in his ear

"Juliet, the next scene is our bed scene….I just wish that it was you AND me not Romeo and Juliet and many people watching."

Yami chuckled and replied

"You stole my first kiss you want to steal my maidenhead also?"

Seto looked into Yami's eyes that once again held mockery and mischief.

"Yami I wasn't talking about the play"

Yami grinned and replied

"Neither was I"

Seto widened his eyes and said

"W-WHAT? That kiss out there….was….your FIRST!!??"

Yami chuckled and turned away from him then pulled some cloths out of a bag that was on the floor, they were pieces to a white nightgown.

He put them on and turned to Seto

"I bet you will have fun getting me out of these cloths"

Seto grinned at the mockery in Yami's tone and said

"Yes I will"

Seto leaned down and gently kissed Yami again to feel the effects of the kiss then the announcer said

"Everyone will you please return to your seats"

Yami and Seto smiled at each other and went out of the backstage bathroom to get on with their play.

The audience was silent as the two characters got ready to have "their wedding night" Seto was practically grinning as he helped Yami out of the nightgown and was able to kiss him and move his hands over him, all undercover for the play. Yami allowed Seto to tongue battle with him, and Seto swore to himself there was no other like his arch rival.

Seto held Yami close and whispered to his "bed mate"

"I hate you"

Yami chuckled lightly and whispered back

"I thought we had already identified that"

"True, but now I hate you for a different reason

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Seto, who had his eyes opened already.

"Wow so what other than being stubborn and the king of games do you hate me for?"

Seto smiled kindly and whispered

"I think I love you"

Yami raised his eyebrow and looked at him as if he was joking

"Kaiba either you are on drugs or you have officially gone crazy" Yami grinned at him.

Seto chuckled and while the other people did their lines he moved closer to Yami and pressed his lips against his. Through all the pleasure that was running through him, Seto felt Yami hesitate but then the feelings intensified when Seto felt Yami kissing him back. It was even greater than what happened in the bathroom. Seto was getting too excited but Yami pulled away and grinned

"Seto if you are like that you will be VERY embarrassed and will look even funnier in your hilarious tights."

Seto felt himself about to turn red but then controlled it.

"What did you do that time? It felt different….it felt even better"

Yami grinned again and whispered

"That time I wanted to kiss you back so I did."

Seto smiled and pulled him in closer so he could feel Yami pressing against him. Seto wrapped his arms around Yami and "Fell asleep" for the play.

When the scene was over, everyone sighed all at once as if they had been waiting to release their breath.

Chapter 14: And now, the rest of the story

Seto played his part of finding out Yami was "dead" so well that many of the audience wept along with him. and now came the rest of the story and the ending part.

In the "tomb" Yami lay not breathing (AMAZINGLY… Bakura joked that it was because he was supposed to be dead already) and Seto came in to see "her"

Seto sobbed out,

"O my love! my wife!!!!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty.  
Thou art not conquer'd. Beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin. Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe  
That unsubstantial Death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that I still will stay with thee  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again. Here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chambermaids. O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct; come, unsavory guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark!  
Here's to my love! O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss… I die."

Seto kissed Yami then rolled over. Many people cried as Seto lay still and Yami slowly started breathing again. (and Bakura whispered backstage "AHH ZOMBIE!")

Yami opened his eyes, smiled to himself then recited his line

"O where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

Yami looked over to Seto and shrieked

"NOO!!"

He hurriedly crawled over to Seto's side and recited

"What's here? A cup, clos'd in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips.  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them  
To make me die with a restorative."

Yami kissed Seto and then after reluctantly letting go he said

"Thy lips are warm!"

Yami then made said his final lines

"Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

As soon as "she" killed herself the friar, the prince and the families ran in, they recited their lines and the last lines were said

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings.  
The sun for sorrow will not show his head.  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished;  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

The scene went black and the auditorium was loud with applause, Herzold was very happy indeed.

Chapter 15: After the play, a love song from Yami

After the audience gave them a huge applause, Herzold went to the center of the stage and said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a special treat for you…. Juliet here, played by Yami Motou has agreed to sing us a song called Worlds apart, by Bruce Springsteen. This song is fashioned around Romeo and Juliet theme so please enjoy."

Seto looked shocked at Yami then whispered in a loud whisper

"You sing?!?!?!"

Yami chuckled and whispered back

"Only when I'm forced to…and Herzold caught me singing then forced me to do this"

Yami took the center stage and the music started up. Seto stared and listened as Yami sang.

"I hold you in my arms, yea that's when it starts  
I seek faith in you kiss, and comfort in your heart  
I taste the seed upon your lips, lay my tongue upon your scars  
But when I look into your eyes, we stand worlds apart

Where the distant oceans sing, and rise to the plain  
In this dry and troubled country your beauty remains  
Down from the mountain roads where the highway rolls to dark  
Neath Allah's blessed rain, we remain worlds apart

Sometimes the truth just ain't enough  
Or its too much in times like this  
Lets throw the truth away, well find it in this kiss  
In your skin upon my skin, in the beating of our hearts  
May the living let us in, before the dead tear us apart

Well let blood build a bridge, over mountains draped in stars  
Ill meet you on the ridge, between these worlds apart  
We've got this moment now to live, then its all dust and dark  
Let love give what it gives  
Lets let love give what it gives"

Yami sang so beautifully that everyone took a while to break out into applause. One backstage Seto started,

"HOLY SH…"

"WOW Yami GREAT JOB I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SING!"

Joey cut Seto off and just pushed him aside.

"HEY ROSALINE I WAS TALKING!!"

"Huh oh it's just you Romeo, I'm too good for you that's why you had to settle on Juliet"

Seto narrowed his eyes and Joey then got nervous and said

"Um just kidding dude relax" then left.

Yami chuckled then glared at Seto and said

"Yes Kaiba? As you were saying?"

"Where did you learn to sing Yami?"

Yami shrugged and said

"Not sure….I just can…"

Seto smiled and pulled Yami against him in a hug.

"Kaiba... What is it?"

"Oh, Nothing… it's just that… I meant what I said in our scene…I …think I love you"

"Seriously Kaiba?"

"Yes Yami…and call me Seto"

"Seriously Seto?"

Seto chuckled and thought to himself

"Well I know that I have been obsessed with him for who knows HOW long… and now I realize it…I do like him… I am certain."

Seto smiled and then after making up his mind said

"Yes Yami…seriously"

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller brunette's waist.

"Well I guess you are not that bad… but I still hate you"

Yami joked with Seto, and then Seto teased him back

"And I hate you… yet I love you at the same time"

Yami chuckled and said

"Well I guess this play wasn't so bad after all"

Seto smiled and leaned down to kiss Yami. Yami kissed him back and they were in their own world…worlds apart from everyone else.

Seto pulled away and playfully growled in Yami's ear

"Yes it wasn't bad at all…in fact it was excellent… thank you Romeo and Juliet"


End file.
